Khadija
Khadija is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance She has dark skin, pale blue eyes, and pale orange lips. She has dark brown dreadlock like hair. |-|Civilian= Khadija's civilian outfit consists of a yellow tub top and a denim skirt surrounded by a green belt. She also wears a yellowish-gold bracelet, an African style blue necklace, and a blue barrette. KhadijaCiv.jpg |-|Dance= Khadija wears a long blue dress with four yellow ruffles at the bottom and some at the top. Kadija1.png |-|Winx= Khadija wears a gold tube bikini-top with a yellow choker with a red gem that reaches her top and two piece of yellow ribbons hanging from it and a gold skirt having a small point on the front and hot pink strings hanging off it. Her shoes are gold with yellow heels and has her calve muscle showing and her toes. Her bracelets are yellow cuffs with hot pink ribbons on the ends. Her barrette changed to yellow and her wings are crystal blue with gold outline. Khadija Winx.jpg Personality Not much is known about her personality, but she is shown to be a fan of the Winx. She is also a very independent individual. She is a good dancer because she knows everything about rhythm. Series |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen in Professor Wizgiz's class. She is later seen roaming the hallway and at the dance. In "Honor above All," she is seen in Professor Wizgiz's class as they complain about an upcoming pop quiz. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Power Play", she is seen in Alfea's courtyard. In "The Witches' Siege", she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. She is later seen sitting in the courtyard, seemingly sad. Later, she is seen listening to Faragonda and Griffin's speech. She then goes on to fight the Army of Darkness again. In "The Ultimate Challenge," she is seen awaiting news from the Undines. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. She then celebrates the addition of the world "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Race Agaisnt Time," she is seen in Professor Palladium's class. In “The Invisible Pixies,” she is seen sitting at a table in Magix City. |-|Season 3= In "Witches' Revelation," she is seen with her classmates in Bloom's nightmare. They begin to look down at the Mark of Valtor on the floor. |-|Season 5 = In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. *Winx Club - Episode 522 In "The Sharks Eye", Magical Abilities Khadija, as Fairy of Rhythm, has music-based powers. Khadija can cast attack spells. Her spells are green in color. Khadija may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Khadija is an Arabic name which means "early baby girl". Category:Winx Club Category:Alfea Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Category:Allies